An unprepared travel
by GermanSonAmyfan
Summary: Sonic has been missing. Where could he be? What happened? An accident that will make some individuals meet new friends and some of course... that will be closer than before.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This time I tried a story that contained a bit more adventure.^^  
I hope you like! Enjoy!  
-GermanSonAmyfan

An unprepared travel  
[Chapter 1]

A sad hedgehog was there, standing, looking at the little snakes of water that the rain was producing on her window. She appeared to be absent from the real world, maybe because she was worried. She sighed: "Where is he?"

She was wondering where Sonic, a blue hedgehog, was. 3 months had passed since someone had last seen him. He was nowhere to be found! The owner of his apartment even sent all of his stuff to Tails' house. The gang loosed hope of seeing him again and they were forced to sell his things because they were taking to much room. Everyone but one person had lost her belief: Amy Rose. She made researches every day; trying to find clues or evidences that could have helped to find the hedgehog she so dearly loved.

She stopped looking at the rain and activated herself on her computer once again. A moment later, a little yellowish fox made eruption into her room. He looked at her a bit with a disappointed expression before telling her:

"Get over it, Amy. Sonic is not gonna come back. You know as much as I am that he's dead."

The pink hedgehog didn't even bother to turn around. When the fox boy went closer he saw that she was lightly whimpering.

"No he's not, Tails! He's alive! I know it!" She shouted while letting her own watery snakes come down from her eyes making paths on her cheeks.

"It's ok, Amy. One day you'll realize. I lost my best friend and I still…"

The pink hedgehog didn't want to hear more.

"You're wrong Tails! You're wrong! You don't know what…"

She wanted to say more but she was cut off by a little sound that came from the computer:  
[Di-ding! You have one new message].

"Oh what is it now?" She groaned.

Amy looked at the e-mail and noticed that it wasn't written in English.

"W-wait! It's about Sonic, look!"

There was an old picture of the blue hero. He was posing in front of the mountains with her on a bright sunny day.

"Do you know someone who could help? " Asked the pink hedgehog while wiping out her last tears.  
"Maybe I could. A loud voice said."

The 2 animals turned their heads, meeting with a tall man.

"Tanaka?"

"Yes…hum, I'm sorry to have spied on you, but when I heard "Sonic", I couldn't resist."

"Don't worry. Anyway, we need help. Can you give us a hand?"

After a moment, the Japanese butler announced: "Sadly, I don't know what this language is, but I know someone who might!"

10 minutes later Chris' father entered the room.

"In need of some help, my friends?"

"Yes, we would like to know what language this is."

The father then leaned onto the computer screen. He seemed perplex for a moment, but finally announced: "It's in German. I wasn't able to read it all, but basically a German girl think she saw Sonic."

"Really?" exclaimed Amy.

"Yes, but you will need to go there alone and in Germany to get all the information. I think you'll be needing this."

Chris' father reached for his back pocket and withdrew a little watch like object and gave it to the pink hedgehog.

"What is it?"

"The translator 57! One of my most used tools! You can set a language and it will translate in English. Tanaka, please speak in Japanese."

The man spoke and seconds later, the gadget did its job. The screen turned out blue and sound emanated from it. A robotic like voice translated exactly what Tanaka had said.

"Amazing!" Said the pink hedgehog.

"You can even do the opposite by speaking in English and it will be re-say it in Japanese."

"Now let's set it to German and we can try to deduct what's written!" Tails said.

"Okay, here I go."

Chris' father started reading the content of the e-mail and the machine did her job: [Hello Amy Rose the hedgehog. My name is Gretel, I am from Germany. I think I have seen Sonic around here and I heard you were searching for him, so that is why I contacted you. Please answer this E-mail; I would love to help you find Sonic. Friendly yours, Gretel.]

The pink hedgehog stayed there for a moment, speechless for a moment. She began to cry lightly as she was heard whispering: "I'm coming for you, Sonic."

One week later, Amy was in Germany. She was patiently waiting for Gretel to show up at the airport. Amy putted her Watch like object and 5 minutes later a girl came to greet her.

"Good day, miss Rose!"

"Good day! You must be Gretel?" Amy asked.

The German girl was intrigued by the gadget and understood almost immediately how it worked.  
"Yes, I'm Gretel. Pleased to meet you. Shall we go to my place to speak of some more urgent matters?" She asked.

"Yes, please. I'm a bit tired and a bit nervous about all this story."

"Yes, I understand. This must be really hard for you. Let's go then."

Arrived at the German girl's home, Gretel invited Amy to sit on the couch. She then went in her workroom and brought back her laptop.

"Here, I…"

Gretel looked up at the pink hedgehog and noticed that she had fell asleep. She smiled and putted a blanket over her and after that, she went to prepare dinner.

Amy opened her eyes, stretched out a little and looked to her left, where a small alarm clock was standing.

"What? 1:00 Pm? Oh yeah… I remember. I'm in Germany right now."

The pink hedgehog turned around, trying to find the German girl. She then called her name:

"Gretel?"

An answer was then heard from the kitchen:

"Oh!! You're awake?"

"Yeah, sorry I fell asleep. I was a bit tired"

"Oh, no problem at all. Please make yourself at home, okay?"

Amy got up and Gretel continued with her pleasant, yet reassuring voice: "I just made dinner, are you hungry?"

"Oh yes! Thank you, but what is it?"

"Wiener Schnitzel!"

"Spitzel what?"

The girls laughed a bit, making them a bit more confident with each other before Gretel said: "Taste and you shall see!"

Amy then took a bite of what seemed like lamb chops with some mustard sauce. Her eyes widened and she announced: "Hmmm! That's very yummy!"

"I'm glad you like it." Responded the German girl while making a big smile because of Amy's enthusiastic face.

During the meal the girls were having, they developed a nice friendship that made them much more comfortable to each other.

As the conversation flowed, Amy started a particular subject: "Gretel, I know we don't know each other very much, but… why are you so nice to me?"

The German girl stopped eating and said with a sad tone: "Amy, putting aside that I'm a fan of your team, I wanted to help. You see that situation happened to me before you came to our world. I loved a man named Hans. One day, we were supposed to go to our first date, at the movies. He never showed up. In the first moments, I was pretty angry, but one week later I learned that he was missing. He had been kidnapped and was nowhere to be seen."

Gretel paused a moment, letting tears come out and softly go down her cheeks, making trails of sadness in her face.

"Gretel…" Said Amy in despair.

"I deeply want you to find Sonic, Amy. I don't want you to feel like I felt… Poor Hans" She whispered.

Amy then got up and hugged her new friend.

"I'm sorry, Gretel."

"No, don't be sorry my friend! Let's find Sonic! Follow me!"

The 2 girls left the dinning table and went to Gretel's laptop.

"Amy, before we continue, I have to tell you something. I work as a G.U.N. agent. Part of my job as the main German radar operator is to watch any suspicious activity and keep some information secret. I didn't want the entire world to know that a possible Sonic location had been found."

"I understand."

"Good, thank your for your comprehension. I think that finally… we'll start the researches tomorrow morning as soon as possible. I believe we both need to be in perfect shape for this."

"Agreed."

With that the 2 girls finished their meals and talked a bit before going to sleep. The pink hedgehog thought of Sonic before she drifted off to sleep. She was worried that he might be hurt… or even worst…


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2]

"How… ow… huh? Where Am I?" mumbled a blue hedgehog.

_"Was ist das?"_

"Ah! Who are you?"

A man was trying to move Sonic's leg. He was covered of dried blood and his clothes where ripped apart here and there. When Sonic tried to get up, he felt a big pain from his leg and immediately fell back on the ground.

"You no move! Broken bone." The man said in a strange, yet funny accent.

After that, Sonic clearly saw that the man was not trying to hurt him. He was trying to heal his leg the best he could, so he stopped moving.

"Can you talk English?" He asked.

"Just a bit, but I understand 100%!" Answered the stranger, trying to be funny.

Both man laughed a bit and Sonic asked: "Where are we?"

"Honestly, I do not know. Somewhere in Russia I guess. Now, come with me."

The man deposited the hedgehog on a big rock and attached 2 twigs at each side of his hurting leg.

"Ow! What's with my leg?"

"Sorry. It might be broken." The man declared.

"Look at the sunset while I healing. It helps forgive pain." He continued.

Sonic did as the man stated and observed the landscape. There was snow everywhere, almost no trees and there was no sign of civilisation whatsoever.

The man then asked the blue hedgehog to try to stand up. He attempted, but failed. He didn't possess the free movements he used to have because of his wounded leg. The man then picked him up on his shoulders and started walking toward something that seemed like some sort of crash site. It was pretty far from where they were. The man saw that Sonic was intrigued by the big straight trail that was linking the 2 areas so he started to explain: "See this trail?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the one who made it." He announced while smiling.

"What? I… How?"

The man friendly laughed at Sonic's confusion and continued what he was saying: "You were running really fast and you tripped. So you sled up to here."

"You came to help me out?"

"Ya, you can say that. Oh! By the way, excuse me for my bad manners, my name is Hans. And you?"

"I am Sonic… Sonic the hedgehog. Pleased to meet ya!"

"You are not from this world, ya?"

"No, I come from another world."

"Amazing"

"And you? Where are you from?"

"Germany, a long, long, long way from here."

They talked for hours until they reached their destination. There was a crashed plane with a fire beside it.

"Welcome to my home, Sonic"

"What happened to you to be here in this wasteland?"

Hans and Sonic sat near the fire to keep themselves warm and the German started to tell his story: "One day, in my native town, I was supposed to meet the girl I loved. It was our first date together. Sadly things went awfully wrong on my way there. I was kidnapped and putted into a plane… this plane," he said while pointing the carcass behind them. "In flight, I was able to free myself and I attacked the men that had captured me. The pilot died of a projectile to the chest in mid-air, a bullet from one of his companion trying to shoot me. After that, the plane crashed and I luckily managed to survive. During the past 3 months that I have been here, I survived by eating the humongous amount of food that was stored in the cargo. At this rate we could eat for 3 more months maybe."

"Wow, but what about me? I only remember of a flash and then, nothing!"

"I think you tripped on the half buried wing over there and you slid all the way to the area we were 4 hours ago."

"Ah, well thank you very much, Hans for having rescued me!"

"No problem, my pleasure to be with someone."

--1 month later--

Sonic and Hans were talking near a fire once again like then did every day to keep themselves warm using wood and boxes from the plane.

"How is the leg, Sonic?"

"Not to bad, I can walk a bit but I can't run."

The young German man saw that Sonic seemed to be somewhere else.

"Is something on your mind?" He asked him.

"Yeah, I miss the people I know."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Sonic hesitated a moment before answering: "Well, there's this girl I use to think about more and more every day of my life. I now realize that she is very important to me. I was always running from her… surely because I was to shy whenever she was around. I know how much she cares about me…"

The blue hedgehog paused a moment while the man in front of him smiled. He knew what his buddy was going to say.

"I think… I might be… in love. She's the person I miss the most amongst all."

"You know Sonic, it isn't just the food that kept me alive and away from madness."

The man reached out for his pocket and withdrew a picture of a girl.

"She did too." He said while handing it to Sonic.

"She is very pretty, Hans! What's her name? "

"Gretel."

"Gretel…" The blue hedgehog repeated.

"And you Sonic, who's your girl? "

Sonic reached for his pants pocket and handed out a picture of him and Amy standing in front of some mountains. It had been a particularly pleasant day with her. The sun had shinned all day long, he talked with a much more matured Amy, everything had been going on perfectly between them, well… maybe not perfect, but they had been getting more and more closer, enough to make Sonic ask himself if he felt only friendship toward Amy.

"I know there is not much of… your specie on this planet, but… I think it's great that… she's from your world too, ya?" Hans tried to say without hurting Sonic in some way.

The blue hedgehog laughed and said: "Yes, indeed"

The 2 men laughed. It was great for each one to have someone to talk to.

--Another month later--

"Oh no… we are out of food. Do you think you could be able to run and get help?"

"No… I'm sorry. I can't run yet."

"All that is left to do is get all the extra aircraft fuel canister and do a enormous fire out of it to attract attention."

"Sadly, yes. That's the only thing left to do."

"Ok, then, let's start to make a pile."

--2 hours later--

"Here is the last one! Hehe, I finally- Hua!" Hans said while tripping on a little ice rock. He sent the canister he was holding flying up in the air, landing near the pile of fuel. Sonic saw a little spark heading to the pile. He ran despite the pain his leg was giving him and picked up Hans and threw him as far as he could while a mega fireball formed due to the ignition of the fuel pile, resulting in a big explosion that sent them flying. Sonic fell to the ground because of the shockwave while Hans was already on the ground. Both of them fell unconscious as a thick black smoke raised up in the sky.

Meanwhile at the airfield, the 2 girls were searching on the laptop until a big red dot started flashing in an area of the map.

"An explosion occurred!" The German girl quickly said. "Exactly where I supposed Sonic was! We must hurry!"

"Good that we're already at the airfield waiting for our helicopter!"

"Speaking of it, here it comes!"

"Let's hurry!" Said the worried pink hedgehog while they were leaving in the helicopter.

"Do you think we can find him?" She asked because of her nervousness.

Gretel looked at her, only then she knew by Amy's expression that she really loved Sonic. She knew she couldn't endure Sonic's death.

"Yes… I'm sure we can." She softly said to her while holding one of her shoulder.

A couple of minutes later, they distinguished the tick black smoke that was slowly elevating into the blue sky.

When the helicopter arrived near the zone, the pilot said: "I can't get any closer than that, the smoke is too tick. I think I can see someone over there!"

Gretel called the rescue helicopter while Amy ran to the man.

"Mister, are you all right?"

The half conscious man tried to talk but all he was able to say before falling into a deep sleep was: "Ah… A…Amy. Sonic is… Sonic is… hugh."

"S…S…Sonic! Where's Sonic, where?"

Gretel arrived shortly after that simple dialog. She turned pale almost immediately at the sight of the unconscious man.

"It's…it's Hans!" She shouted while crumbling on the snow. "Go search for Sonic!" She continued. "I'll stay here."

Amy did as the crying German girl asked. She then finally spotted the blue hedgehog. "Sonic!" She screamed with all the air she had.

The half-conscious blue hedgehog turned to face Amy that was now on her knees near him. "Amy!" He said while taking a deep breath. "Am I glad to see you!" He then looked around to see that his friend, Hans was in good hands. "I have to tell you… something… Ames."

"Yes, Sonic?" The pink hedgehog asked while letting out some tears.

"I've miss… missed you, Amy." He said while slowly fading away. Before going away, he wanted to say one last thing.

"I… I…"

Amy took him in her arms.

"Amy… I think I… I think I… love…y…"

He didn't have the strength to finish is sentence.

The pink hedgehog heard the distant sound of an incoming rescue helicopter as Sonic fell unconscious in her soft and warm arms. She hoped that Sonic would be ok. "What did he try to say?" She asked unsure about what he was meaning. "Did he mean what I'm thinking?"


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter 3]

A full 7 hours later, everyone was at the general hospital. Hans was in a great shape! Thanks to Sonic, he had only a broken arm and his head was bleeding a bit. He was very tired, but he refused to go to sleep. He was actively talking with Gretel.

As for Sonic… he wasn't feeling well at all. His situation got worst as his heartbeat went slower and slower. Quickly after that, a doctor arrived and ordered that the blue hedgehog be transported to the operation block.

"Oh, Sonic… please stay with me…" Amy whispered to herself.

A few moments later, in the operation room, things got worst. Sonic's situation went to critical: His heart stopped. The doctor that was in charge quickly took the electric pads and pushed the other ones of the way. He went closer, rubbed the 2 pads together and shouted: "Clear!"

The blue hedgehog jumped due to the electric current passing through his body.

"Clear!" The doctor shouted louder while attempting a second time to revive Sonic. He tried yet 3 other times before giving up at the long, screeching, constant sound of the heartbeat monitor. That sound of death soon filled the souls of all the doctors present in the room with sadness. One of them, a young woman, started crying. They had failed…

The doctor that tried to revive Sonic then went to see the pink hedgehog that was waiting anxiously in the waiting room.

"Miss Rose?" He asked her.

"Yes, doctor?"

The man had a blank, neutral expression on his face, but Amy felt the pain he had for her as she looked into his eyes.

"I am sorry, miss Rose... Sonic did not manage to survive. We did all we could."

"Sonic!" She screamed while running straight to the operation block. A guard then tried started to run after her: "Halt! This is a restricted area!" The doctor quickly took the strong looking man by the shoulder. The guard nodded respectfully as he saw the sad expression on the doctor's face and he then went back to where he was standing, looking at the poor female hedgehog that was painfully crying her soul out.

When she entered the room, the doctors were very surprised, but they all had sympathy for the poor girl.

"Sonic! Sonic!" She screamed while getting on the same stretcher he was laying on.

The sound of the monitor was atrocious to Amy, she felt like she was dying from the inside. She tried to wake the blue hedgehog up, but in vain, she realized he was gone for good.

"Sonic… I always loved you, Sonic." She whispered to his ear. She then hesitated a bit, and decided to kiss Sonic. Their lips touched and Amy knew he was gone, but she always wanted to show him the love she had for him. She then started to go away but before she could get off the stretcher, an odd sound was heard: "Bek-klerrr!"

The monitor stopped his constant sound and the regular "bip-bips" began to be heard. Sonic had just expectorated some blood that was obstructing his throat.

"The heart began pumping again!" A doctor said pretty loudly. They then drained the accumulation of blood from his mouth and surroundings while another doctor tried to get Amy off Sonic. She remained there as if she was glued to him.

"Sonic?" She quietly asked.

The blue hedgehog opened his eyes and just before he fell asleep because of his fatigue, he asked very weakly: "Are you… a… an angel?"

Amy smiled and almost everyone was crying of joy, except for the doctor that had announced the bad news who was too surprised to show any emotion.

A week had passed since Amy's kiss of life. Sonic was feeling a lot better. When he woke up, he saw a pink figure standing by the window peacefully looking outside.

"Amy? Is that you?" He asked.

The figure turned around. "Sonic, you're awake? How are you feeling?"

"Not to bad, thanks. But… what happened?"

Amy then explained what happened and 10 minutes later, she was telling the part she doubted to say: "[…] and so, you went to the operation room and your heart stopped."

She then stopped talking and looked deeply into Sonic's eyes.

"What's wrong, Amy? What happened after that?"

"I… I don't know if I should tell you…"

"Oh please tell, Amy! Please."

"Okay, but don't be mad at me, okay?"

The blue hedgehog wondered why he could be mad at Amy for any reason but he only responded with a little "Okay."

"Well… when your heart stopped, I entered the operation block and tried to wake you up, but in vain, you didn't budge at all. So I…"

Amy then started to blush.

"Shortly after that, you choked out some blood outside of your throat and your heart started pumping again."

"So your… kiss saved my life? Wow… Why would I even be mad at you, Amy?"

"Well… I know you don't love me as much as I love you and…"

At that moment, Sonic desperately tried to get up.

"Sonic! Don't!"

The blue hedgehog did not listen to that last sentence and went closer to Amy. He leaned his face closer to her, making them both blush. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and they kissed. When it ended, Amy was speechless.

"Amy, I always loved you, I always did. When I was separated from you for all that time, I finally realized that you were the most important person in my life. I've missed you so much, Ames."

The pink hedgehog gave a hug to Sonic and softly kissed him once again. " I love you so much, Sonikku."

They stayed in each other's arms before Sonic drifted off to sleep because of all the fatigue that had accumulated. He fell asleep on the bed and Amy covered him up to the neck with a blanket to keep him warm. "Sleep well, Sonikku." She said quietly while kissing his forehead.

* * *

3 days later, the 2 hedgehogs were at the airport with Hans and Gretel. They were awaiting their plane to get back home.

"Well, I think it is time for the goodbyes." Sadly said Gretel.

"At least it's a good ending!" Sonic said while showing his trademark thumbs-up.

"Maybe we'll see each other again, huh?"

"Sure! I hope so!"

After that everybody shook hands and the 2 hedgehogs boarded the plane while Gretel and Hans, the reunited German couple, left the airport hand in hand.

Arrived home, Amy and Sonic went to Tail's workshop. When they entered the place they were stupefied as there was a surprise "welcome-home" party. Sonic started by greeting everybody. Then Tails explained what happened to his things, why he didn't have a home anymore and all. After that Rouge asked if he had fetched out anything valuable from his "trip".

"Of course, Rouge! Something exceptionally valuable!"

"Ah yes? What is it? Money?"

"Nope, much more valuable than that."

"A… A chaos emerald?"

"No, it's worth more than all the jewels on Earth. This!" Sonic said while handing a picture of himself and Amy into each other's arms to Rouge.

"Awww, that's so sweet! " Everybody said. Amy blushed so red that she was almost looking like Knuckle.

After the party, Amy and Sonic went to the pink hedgehog's house, since Sonic had no place to go. As soon as they entered, Amy deposited her coat and hugged Sonic. "I've missed you so much, Sonic! I was so worried!"

"Me too, Amy! I'm sorry that this misadventure happened."

They then held each other and exchanged a long passionate kiss.

"I love you. I always did, Ames." Declared Sonic.

"Thank you, Sonikku. Me too." She responded while burying her head in his chest.

After that, they prepared to go to sleep. Amy slept in her chamber and Sonic, on the couch. "We're finally together…" Each one whispered.

* * *

There you go! Finally, I found some time to finish this! (Ow my fingers) XD

I even dropped a tear during the part where Amy is on the same stretcher than Sonic and that she tells him that she always loved him.

Ah, I'm proud! Over 4000 words and my first tear in 8 years. XD

But shhh… that's a secret. ^^

Anyway, hope you liked that story! =D


End file.
